


Письмо Санте

by Schwesterchen



Series: Истории по заявкам-картинкам [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Veterinary Clinic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: - Кто у него?- Яйцо.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для yako-kaede. С Новым Годом!

К концу смены Филип едва держался на ногах. После Рождества прошло уже два дня, а поток тех, у кого праздник пошел не по плану, все не иссякал. Порезанные осколками елочных игрушек лапы сменялись обожженными пиротехникой мордами, а обожженные морды – расстроенными от неподходящих лакомств желудками, а расстроенные желудки – еще чем-нибудь в этом же духе. И так по кругу.  
Реанимировав попугая, накачавшегося глинтвейном, Филип, наконец, присел и перевел дух. Все? Не все?  
– Мэри! – позвал он. – Что у нас там?  
– Еще один в приемной, – отозвалась регистратор. – Терренс Кокс. Приглашать?  
Филип вздохнул. Ну, хоть один, не десяток. Боже, пусть там будет что-нибудь легкое и безобидное. Когти подстричь или, скажем, уши почистить…  
– А кто у него?  
– Яйцо.  
Филип решил, что от усталости ослышался.  
– Прости, что?  
– Яйцо, – повторила Мэри с великолепным спокойствием.  
Филип поднялся на гудящие ноги и вышел в приемную. Терренс Кокс сидел в кресле, откинувшись на спинку и широко раздвинув колени. У него были светлые, художественно растрепанные волосы, массивные серьги-кольца, большой рот и яркие зеленые глаза. Колоритный парень – это Филип отметить успел, хотя взгляд его почти сразу оказался прикован к яйцу. Кокс держал его на животе и обнимал обеими руками, благо размерами яйцо не уступало среднему арбузу. По желтовато-серой скорлупе змеилась трещина.  
– Э, проходите, – сказал Филип.  
Кокс поерзал.  
– А его можно с собой?  
– Яйцо? – недоуменно нахмурился Филип.  
– Нет, его. Он вроде бы здоров, но оставаться дома отказался наотрез, – Кокс приподнял локоть, из-под которого выглянула чешуйчатая морда.  
Филип невольно сделал шаг назад. Большая часть зверя все еще скрывалась за телом Кокса, но хвост и передние лапы с двухдюймовыми когтями Филип разглядеть сумел. И пусть ящер (динозавр? дракон?) был, судя по всему, не больше крупной кошки, менее опасным он от этого не выглядел.  
– Да, разумеется, – кивнул Филип.  
Не на Мэри же оставлять это чудовище.  
В кабинете Филип знаком велел Коксу положить яйцо на стол. Пока тот осторожно устраивал яйцо на подстеленной пеленке, Филип стоял рядом и нервно косился на ящера, который висел у хозяина на спине, обняв того за шею и нежно впиваясь когтями в галстук. Филип сглотнул и отвел глаза.  
– Хорошо, мистер Кокс. Рассказывайте. Что случилось с вашим… яйцом?  
– У меня их было два, – начал Кокс. – Появились под елкой вечером двадцать пятого, во вторник. Наутро из одного вылупился Тоби.  
Он, не глядя, почесал оскаленную морду, ткнувшуюся ему в ухо.  
– А второе треснуло, но… вот, уже четверг, а оно никак. Там вроде бы кто-то шевелится, но я не знаю, можно ли помогать или пусть само.  
Филип молчал. Практики с экзотическими животными у него было мало, да к тому же он точно видел, что это не крокодил, не варан и не игуана. Чтобы потянуть время, Филип нацепил стетоскоп и осторожно приложил мембрану к твердому круглому боку. Именно этот момент таинственный обитатель яйца выбрал для того, чтобы подать признаки жизни – судя по звуку, проскрести скорлупу когтями – чем чуть не лишил Филипа слуха.  
– Так или иначе, оно живое, – сообщил Филип, с гримасой потирая уши. – Вы знаете, кто это вообще?  
– Динозавр? – предположил Кокс.  
Уверенности в его голосе было не больше, чем у Филипа.  
– Во всяком случае, у Санты я просил именно динозавра, – задумчиво продолжил Кокс. И добавил в ответ на удивленный взгляд: – Мне тогда было восемь, но письмо, кажется, дошло с запозданием. Знаете, почтовые отделения иногда работают препаршиво.  
– Бывает, – согласился Филип. – Сам однажды посылку две недели разыскивал.  
Он кашлянул и перешел на деловой тон:  
– Значит, так, мистер Кокс. Я предлагаю подождать до завтра. Если появится отчетливая… м-м-м… наклевка, можете выждать часа четыре, а затем помочь, но очень аккуратно. Если ситуация не изменится, приходите, будем думать. На повторный прием запишетесь в регистратуре.  
– Спасибо, – Кокс подхватил свое драгоценное яйцо и прижал к груди. Ящер Тоби перебрался ему на плечо и застрекотал, постукивая по яйцу когтями. – Вы не знаете, их надо будет чипировать? Получать лицензии? Делать прививки?  
– Когда им исполнится четыре месяца, – улыбнулся Филип, мысленно прикидывая, как бы на это время укатить в отпуск.  
Кокс, еще раз поблагодарив, скрылся за дверью, а Филип тяжело опустился в кресло.  
Он надеялся, что вскорости город не услышит о Годзилле… двух Годзиллах. А еще – что его письмо (где он, семилетний, просил Санту взорвать школу и превратить старшую сестру в лягушку) затерялось куда более основательно.


End file.
